Christmas Fun
by DJ-KimmieJ
Summary: This is a re-post, It's a one shot story Of christmas with the Inu Yasha gang and a little fluff with Kagome and Inu Yasha


Hey you guys just some fun fluffy Christmas stuff.

I just redid some manly for spelling problems…. If you still see some left me know ok

**************************************************************

"Remember dear, be back in 2 hours so you can get ready!" A tall woman stood in a door way to a shrine. She had a big smile on her face as she waved good bye to her daughter. It was hard to believe that another year was about to go by. This year alone, her family had grown out to her daughter's friends, who were like family to her baby girl.

"Sure mom. Oh and can I bring the gang?" The girl's long dark hair danced in the cold wind. A snowflake fell onto her red cheek. In her hair a thing of mistletoe hung on for dear life above her right ear.

"Sure Kagome. I love you dear." Kagome's mom walked back into the house thanking the heavens that she has such a great daughter.

Running into an old building, Kagome didn't stop to go down the old steps to her well. Instead she just jumped from the top of the stairs and just barely into the well. _Inu Yasha would kill me if he knew I did that. But man was that fun._ Kagome was in the holiday spirit. Tonight was Christmas Eve and her mother was holding a party. Yeah her family wasn't Christian, but a few of her mom's friends were, plus Santa kept little kids good for a while. Finally landing on the other side Kagome looked up. The wall was too icy to clime up. But that was ok for in 3…2…1…

"It's about damn time wench!" A guy's head popped into view from the top of the well. On the head were 2 dog ears covered in white fur indicating his demon heritage. His eyes were bight amber, in the little amount of light inside the well they seemed to be glowing. A sudden change in the wind caused his long white hair to blow over the well "Damn it, stupid wind!" He growled at the wind. "Get out of there already Kagome!"

"I'd love to but the walls are too slippery." Seeing the hanyou's look she quickly added. "We wouldn't want me to fall while I'm climbing out and fall back into my time right, Inu Yasha?"

Grumbling Inu Yasha climbed down making sure not to touch the well's floor. He didn't feel like going to her time then back. Reaching out he pulled the cold girl to him, then using the wall for momentum he jumped out of the well.

The minute Kagome was out of the well the cold air hit her like a brick wall. Her coat was thick and was the only thing keeping her warm at the moment. Inu Yasha on the other hand didn't look too cold, even though he was only in his fire rat outfit. "Aren't you cold?"

"Huh?" Inu Yasha looked at the girl shivering beside him. She looked like she could barely hold her bag on her shoulder. "No the fire rat stuff keeps me warm, even in cold weather." Reaching out he took Kagome's heavy bag, it was even bulkier then usual. "What the hell do you have in here?"

"Presents," She smiled. Kagome had talked Inu Yasha into letting her go home yesterday so she could finish her shopping for her friends, though he didn't know that's why she wanted to go back.

"For who and why?" The wind started to die down as they reached the little town that was Kagome's second home. The town was covered in a white blanket of snow. It almost looked like one of those Christmas cards she'd seen in the stores.

In a musical voice Kagome said, "You'll just have to wait and find out." As the hanyou made one of his 'Feh' sounds Kagome stuck out her foot and tripped the unsuspecting friend.

Inu Yasha was face down in the snow. He had no clue what had just happened, but he knew Kagome was behind it, _well at lest I wasn't sat._ When he brought his head out of the snow pile some snow had stuck to his bangs, covering his eyes. Inu Yasha shook his head to get rid of the unwanted snow. When he was done he looked for Kagome only to see her almost at the village.

She waved back, "Catch me if you can." Then Kagome began to run as fast as her legs could take her. She was in too good of a mood to not have some fun. Only a few more feet and she would be ok, she'd be in the village and safe.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome looked beside herself to see the hanyou had caught up and was now sliding on some ice to get in front of her. Kagome tried to stop but found she was on the ice too and was sliding as well. Inu Yasha was really good at moving on the ice. _Wow it's like he has ice skates on!_ Inu Yasha took Kagome in his arms then let himself take a nose dive into another pile of snow. Kagome was on her back with Inu Yasha sitting on her, "This is for tripping me!" He took a big pile of snow and stuck it down the back of her jacket.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, that's soooo cold!" With a big grin of accomplishment, Inu Yasha reached for another hand full of snow but before he could get his fist in it Kagome has taken a hand full of snow and had shoved it down his back. Jumping up Inu Yasha reached to get the snow away from his body.

Kagome took this second to run away. She reached for her pack that had fallen beside her and Inu Yasha. Then ran as fast as she could to Kaede's hut.

Inside the old hut a man sat drinking some tea by a fire; his hair was short and tired back in a short pony tail. His black and purple robes kept any heat from escaping his body. Beside him laid a small fox demon child, he had orange hair also in a pony tail and a small orange puffy tail. The child was colouring a picture of his step mom.

In a corner 2 women worked at making something to eat. One woman looked of a welled lived life, she was short with long silver hair tied back. The other woman was tall with long brown hair also tied back though her hair was tied lower down.

"Miroku when will Kagome come back???" The small child looked up to the man sitting beside him.

"Not long, I think. Shippo." He looked down at the child and smiled. "At lest the weather isn't too bad."

"I hope they get back soon." The young woman said, "If it gets bad I don't want her to get caught out there."

"Sango dear, I'm sure they'll be here soon, in truth I can sense Inu Yasha's near." The old woman continued to work on the stew she was making.

"You can lady Kaede…" Sango couldn't even finish her train of thought as the cold gushed into to hut, and a girl came running in. Behind her was a dog hanyou.

"Don't you dare Inu Yasha, I'll say the 's' word, I swear I will." The girl went running to the other side of the fire. So that Miroku plus the fire was between her and Inu Yasha.

"You won't be able to after I'm done!" Inu Yasha wound up the snow ball and through it. Unluckily for Miroku, who thought he'd help, standing up in front of Kagome at that moment wasn't the smartest thing he'd every done. Sango fell to the floor laughing at Miroku's snow covered face. "What the hell, you weren't supposed to get in the way!" The hanyou had a pout on his face. He'd almost got Kagome back, but thanks to that monk he'd have to wait. _Wait the monk???_ Inu Yasha looked around _oh great they saw me and Kagome!!_

Realizing that everyone had seen him and Kagome flirting, Inu Yasha walked out of the hut in a fowl mood. Kagome was a little annoyed. She wanted to have him here at the same time so she could tell them all at once. Well she'll invite him later. "Thanks you Miroku, you saved me!" Kagome smiled then sat down beside Shippo, "I'm glad you're all here, I had something I wanted to ask you guys." Sango and Kaede came to join the sitting friends. "Um I've told you all about Christmas right?"

Shippo looked up, "You mean the time when a guy called Santa comes and gives presents?"

"And when Mistletoe is every where so you can kiss any…"

"Finish that sentence monk, and I'll show you real pain." If looked could kill Miroku would me nothing more then the dust from Sango glare.

"Yes and I thought you guys might like to see what it's like. My family are having a Christmas party tonight and I want you guys to come."

"Wow that would be so cool!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap.

"Yes that would be quite nice, but as far as we know only you and Inu Yasha can go though the well." Miroku hated to spoil the cheer but time travel was an issue.

"Well I was thinking about why Inu Yasha can go though. And I realized he's connected to my time by me cause of the beads…"

"Ye maybe right, Kagome but I don't have more pray beads. Plus they only work on demons."

"I know that's why I brought gifts that will help. Remember when we dealt with that moon chick that controlled time? I thought maybe it would work for the well, too." Kagome handed out all the gifts. Shippo got his opened first. "Wow I love it…. um what is it?"

"That's a Play Station Hand Held game system. My brother though you would like it and if I'm right about this he'll even teach you how to play."

"Wow cool!!"

Sango opened her at the same time as Miroku and they both grinned. Sango had a silver bracelet, and Miroku had a silver chain necklace. "They are very nice thank you Kagome."

"I've never had such a nice bracelet before… but if you don't mind me asking why does it have 'Friends' written here?"

Kagome showed her similar bracelet. "Cause it goes with this one. It's a 'Best Friends' set. See you have that one and I'll keep this one. It's something really good girl friends do in my time." Sango smiled.

Kaede watched as every one opened their presents. Then she looked at the young reincarnated priestess. "Kagome I can't go to your time with you, I must stay here in case I'm needed."

"I know grandma Kaede, that's why I got you something special."

Kaede opened her gift. Inside what a small flat tree, each branch of it had a different picture. The first branch had Kagome's picture from school, then next was Inu Yasha's, then Shippo's followed by Sango, Kirara and Miroku. At the base of the tree was a picture of Kaede. "Most of the pictures I took were when no one was looking. I had to turn off the flash so that no one noticed." Every one looked at the pictures as if they were looking into a mirror. "I though even now when we're gone traveling you can still have us here with you."

"I love it, thank you." Kaede gave a hug to Kagome.

"Oh yeah, I almost for got. If you're coming to my time, you'll all have to fit in. So mama got you all some clothes from my time." Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out 4 outfits. Handing them to who they belonged to, she explained how to put the clothes on. After a little while of joking around and putting a bow on Kirara so she could come too, Kagome looked at her watch. "I have to get back. But I hope I see you all tonight. And tell Inu Yasha to come too."

Sango and Miroku nodded. Kagome waved good bye and was off. She could hear Miroku offering to help Sango into her clothes, and Shippo playing with his gift, though she was sure he wasn't completely sure how to. This was going to be a great Christmas.

Kagome had made it to the well, before Inu Yasha had come back. The hanyou walked up to the old hut. He could hear the chattering people inside, but the only thing he was able to grasp was that some how everyone was to head over to Kagome's time in a little while. He stopped in mid step when he got through the door. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all dressed in weird clothes, the same as the kind from Kagome's time. All 3 were in some blue pant thingy, Sango's fit her curves more then the other 2's though. Miroku had on a purple sweater…or at lest that's what Inu Yasha heard Kagome call them… Sango and Shippo both had on green ones.

"Inu Yasha you're back just in time!" Shippo jumped over to the hanyou. "If you don't hurry we'll be late!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inu Yasha looked over at the little demon.

"Kagome wants us to go to her time, and she even brought clothes so that we will fit in." Miroku even seemed energetic… though it probably was the girls in Kagome's time that made him that way.

"Last I checked I was the only one who can go. How are you guys getting there?" Inu Yasha was confused, plus hurt, why hadn't Kagome invited him to come to her time?

"Kagome has this idea that as long as we have something from her time we can pass though the well." Sango was fixing Kirara's bow. "That's why she got us things from her time as presents."

The hanyou's ears dropped, she got them gift and left him out? Plus she didn't invite him to her time. He felt really hurt before any one could say another word Inu Yasha plopped into a corner and sulked. If she didn't want him to come he wasn't going to go. Shippo ran up to the hanyou, "Get up we have to get going!"

"Then go!" Inu Yasha growled at the little pup.

"But Inu Yasha…" Miroku didn't even have time to finish all 3 words before Inu Yasha growled at him as well.

Sango walked over to Miroku and just pushed him though the hut's entrance. Before Shippo followed he looked back, it was wrong to leave the hanyou here with Kagome really wanting him to come. But everyone knew when he was in this kind of mood it was better to leave him alone. Shippo hoped Inu Yasha would finally come to his senses and come to her party.

After a bit Inu Yasha could tell he was alone, the gang was at Kagome's and Kaede was no where insight or smelling distance. Kagome had told him about this holiday when she wanted to go home. As far as he could tell it had something to do with a fat guy that gave everyone presents. And people who care for each other would also give gifts to show they cared. That's why it had taken him so long before he got back tonight. He had to find Kagome a present, but now he didn't know if he wanted to give it to her.

While the hanyou sulked in the corner, the elderly woman came home. "Why are ye here, Inu Yasha?"

"Cause I want to be."

"But everyone has gone to Kagome's"

"Well she didn't want me to go."

"What in the world would make ye say that?" Kaede added more wood to the fire.

"Look she didn't invite me, or anything so just leave me alone."

Kaede shook her head, another hole in the floor from Inu Yasha's temper. At lest he would talk to her and maybe she could get him to go to Kagome's and his pout would be over. "Well here." She walked over to where she had stored Inu Yasha's present and clothes Kagome had got for him. She walked back over to him and handed to the grumpy guy sitting in the corner.

Inu Yasha looked at it, then sniffed at it. It smelled like Kagome. "What's this?"

"This is the present and clothes Kagome got for ye. And if ye had come back before she had left, ye would have had her tell ye she wanted ye to go."

Inu Yasha opened his present as Kaede talked to him. Inside was a sports watch, and a picture of the gang. The note on the other side of the picture read, "As long as you have us you'll always have a home here in our hearts." He turned over the picture and looked at it. It was one of the times he had "played" Kagome's camera and taken a picture of everyone by accident. Kagome was reading a book to Shippo, in the picture, and Miroku was being hit by Sango.

"Inu Yasha are ye listening to me? Get those clothes on and get going. I will not have ye pouting in my hut."

"Fine if it will get you to shut up." _Maybe I'll still give Kagome her gift._ The hanyou changed into the clothes with out much trouble.

Kagome was greeting all her guest with her mother. Her friends from school showed up after about 20 minutes from when the party started. They took her from her spot and dragged her to a corner so they could talk. Yuka was saying something about some new guy at school and how she thought he was so cute. But Kagome was to busy looking for her friends from the past.

"Kagome are you alright?" Arumi reached her hand to Kagome's head.

"Who are you looking for?" Eri followed Kagome's gaze to the door.

"If you're looking for Hojo he'll be here in a bit." Yuka smiled, "Or is it Mr. Asshole Cheater you're looking for?"

"What? Well no, not really, I've got some old friends that might be coming and…."

Kagome was cut off by a boy from behind. "Ah there is Kagome. We thought we'd never find you."

All 4 girls turned around. Kagome's friends from school almost fell when they saw the guy. Behind him was a lovely woman not much older then themselves. And then there was a little boy with orangey hair. "Um, Yuka, Eri, Arumi, these are my other friends, Miroku, and Sango, and Shippo."

"It's a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies." Miroku reached out to kiss each girls hand.

"Miroku!" Sango looked like she was going to kill him.

"Don't worry, Sango my love, you're my date. I'm just being nice."

"Shippo?" A another younger guy came running over to where the group was, "I'm Sota, come on lets go play some games." Before anyone knew what was going on Sota had taken Shippo away.

"That was my little brother Sota." Kagome informed the couple. "Um where's Inu Yasha?"

"He was pouting last time we saw him." Sango said. She was looking down. "I'm not sure if he's going to come."

Kagome looked really disappointed, "Well at lest you guys could make it." She was trying to mask her sad eyes with a smile.

"Well Kagome we'll show these two around while you get something to drink ok?" Eri was already pushing everyone away from Kagome. As they were leaving Kagome could hear Arumi asking if Inu Yasha was her cheating, on again, off again, boyfriend.

Kagome walked over to where the punch bowl was. She took a glass but just stared at it. She was really looking forward to having Inu Yasha coming to the Christmas party.

"Feh, stop you're crying girl, it doesn't suit the mood of Christmas right?" Kagome looked up and there was Inu Yasha in his black jeans and red t-shirt she got him. He even had on the watch she got him as well.

"Inu Yasha you came!" Kagome put her glass down and gave the hanyou a hug. She couldn't believe it. Before another word was said Inu Yasha pushed her away. Kagome was really confused till she saw Inu Yasha reach for his pants pocket. "Geese, if you crush me much more you'll wreck it." Inu Yasha brought out a small. It was Origami made, with a slit to put stuff in it.

Handing it to Kagome Inu Yasha blushed. _I hope she likes it._

Kagome looked at him then the gift. She opened it enough to get out a silver necklace with a small jade heart pendent. "It's really pretty, thank you." Kagome put it on. Looking up she asked Inu Yasha, "Does it look ok?"

"I guess, yeah." The hanyou was blushing again. Then he looked up at something that caught his eye. "Was that always there?" He pointed to a small plant thingy over top of them.

"I don't know..." Kagome's eye widened. "That's Mistletoe!"

Inu Yasha thought for a sec, then turned even redder before a grin fell over his face… she couldn't kill him if it was tradition right? He leaned over and kissed her slowly, taking in every second with her.

A flash of light killed the mood. "Hojo never had a chance!"

"She's so lucky!"

"This is going into the scrap book!"

"Maybe we should try that Sango."

"Well um… I…"

Kagome and Inu Yasha were almost as red at the Inu Yasha's shirt. "Well at lest this is the best Christmas." Kagome hugged her hanyou, who hugged her back.

**********************************

I know it's re posted a little late but I It's still snowing where I am so what the hell right?


End file.
